


Promp!! Chaos has come again!

by TheRavenMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haunting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenMoon/pseuds/TheRavenMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after defeating the nogitsune, his friends no longer really trust him. Left alone and doubting his friendships , he's slowly starting to losehis mind...again.</p>
<p>Or is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promp!! Chaos has come again!

Hi ! 

Looking for someone to write a promp ( because i'm not what you can call a talented writer ;)

Basically, the nogitsune ( in stiles form) would still be in a small part of stiles's mind. The nogitsune would hunt stiles , a bit like Peter with Lydia. As the pack ignores him ( afraid ? Weary ? Like you want) his only interaction would be with void . Stiles would slowly be in love with the nogitsune and do things for him. Eventualy, find a way to resurect it . Their relashionship has to be sincere though.

Later the pack would find out and , well, the rest is up to you!


End file.
